Many devices are currently available that support a net for the purpose of returning or restraining a sports game ball. Devices have been developed for footballs, soccer balls and golf balls, and others serve as a pitchback and target for baseballs and softballs. Unfortunately these devices are not without their limitations and shortcomings. Conventional support devices for nets are often cumbersome and unwieldy, and not easy to transport and store efficiently, particularly when they cannot be collapsed or folded for that purpose. Portable devices are particularly flimsy and do not allow users to practice at full effort. Permanent devices have net inclination angles which cannot be adjusted. Therefore, most currently available devices are generally restricted to being used with balls of one particular sport, and do not lend themselves to being used in conjunction with a variety of sports. Therefore, permanent systems continue to be sought and developed.